Maximum Mistake
by choco-chip-cookies-happy
Summary: Summary: Max is a returning college student just trying to fit in. Fang is a new college professor who is trying to make a living. What happens when they meet? Will sparks fly, or will they burn? Fax, Fissa, Miggy friendship, Mylan - Sorry that the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys so I know I never updated Can you Keep A Secret, but I am not really into that plot. Anyways, I decided to write this story because this plot interests me so I am going to try to make this one so hope you enjoy the story, don't be too mean.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES.**

Prologue

Max Pov.

Another year of school till I'm done. I can't wait to see my best friend Ella. As I was talking to myself someone jumped on my back (not that way, get your mind out of the gutter) I scream and turn around to find by favorite strawberry blonde pyro Iggy.

"Sup, igtard missed you"

"Oh maxi I knew you had feelings for me but my heart is with Ella"

"Shut it Igiot" now I remember why I was so glad school was over.

"How's Ella" I smirk at his blush. He and Ella have been dating since spring break. He doesn't answer instead he side stepped and I ran right into a wall. Wait I don't remember there being a wall here. I look up and see a really hot guy staring at me with humor in his eyes. Iggy was laughing his skinny white butt off.

"Arghhhhhhhh, move weirdo" I said to the emo dude. His smirk faltered.

"That's no way to talk to a professor" he said his smirk returning. I gape at him, professor? Man I am in some deep chiz.

"I am sorry your majesty, I shall not talk rudely to one sire" I said, sarcasm dripping with each word. With that I stalked away, Iggy giggling behind me, skipping along. I don't know how Ella puts up with him. "You With your words like knives and swords…." My phone sang, it was Ella.

(**Max Bold**, _Ella Italicized_)

**Hey girl wuz up**

_I have bad news_

**What is it?**

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllll

**Spit it out**

_I can't come back to New York_

**What!**

_Yeah my parents don't think you or Iggy are good role models_

**Says the girl who can pick a lock in ten seconds flat**

_Yeah I know, I am going to miss you_

**Of course you will, how will you break the news to Iggy?**

_I don't know_

**Ok well call me back when you figure it out**

_Ok but please don't tell Iggy just yet _

**I won't, love you, miss you, goodbye **

_Love you too bye_

**_AN: Ooooooooooooo Ella isn't coming back, and what's with Max and Fang. I guess you will find out tomorrow._**

**_COOKIE OUT!_**


	2. Actually Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I am pretty bad at updating chapters so I might post 2-3 chapters a day if I know I won't be able to make it on. Max's point of view again, hehe so yeah. Hope you all enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED MAXIMUM RIDE MAX WOULD HAVE KILED DYLAN FROM THE SECOND SHE MET HIM. SOOOOOO… I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DOES.**

Chapter 1

Max Pov.

So I officially love all my classes this year. They are mostly all in the arts! Now the worst part is I only see Iggy for lunch and music, L. My first class is Creative Writing with Prof. Ride. I guess he's new this year. I walk into class only to walk into the same emo as before. Only this time I knew he was my professor.

"Excuse you lady that is the second time you ran into me in three days. My office this instant" he whispered to me. I gulped, not because I was scared but because the thought of only us in the same room makes me feel dizzy. I mean, he is so smexy. I followed him into his office where he shut the door.

"Do sit down" he said with his slight British accent. I quickly sat. Once I did he whispered,

"Oh Max, you don't know how much I like you." I gasp and look at him with big eyes. He moved over and sat right down beside me on the couch. Before I could react a pair of warm lips crashed down upon mine, silencing me. I couldn't stop, I was addicted to him now and I never wanted this to stop. But, unfortunately he had a class to teach and I was in it so I sulked back to my desk, making it look like I was upset. The class went through like a breeze and before I left, Fang (that's what he told me to call him) gave me a piece of paper. I read it and almost choked. COME BACK TO MY OFFICE AFTER YOUR LAST CLASS AND WE CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER. I quickly walked out of class. The rest of the day was a breeze. Iggy bought me lunch because I forgot money and we just joked around during lunch. When it was time for music class I was so giddy and happy. 1. I get to see Fang after this and 2. Music was my favorite class of all time. We each had to sing a song for our teacher today. I listened to horrible singing, off-keyness, so on. Finally it was Iggy's turn.

WHITE AND NERDY

Weird Al Yankovic

**(AN Look this song up if you have never listened to it before**)

They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are Cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon

Here's the part I sing on...

You see me roll on my segway I know in my heart they think I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I'd like to roll with the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy

I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics  
You know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect them  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L

I got a business doing websites (websites)  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog, yo  
I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop - hope no one sees me gettin' freaky

I'm nerdy in the extreme  
whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV club and glee club  
And even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was "Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin', they're laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so  
White and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

This song totally describes Iggy, except the being smart part. Well it's my turn and I have the perfect song.

1985

(**Bowling for Soup owns this song**)

Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
Woo hoo hooooo!  
Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned 24.  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her assFDjnjnfhoirtlkbntmkr  
On the hood of White Snake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing, has been...  
all right since

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
(1985)  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!

She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
"Breakfast Club", "Pretty In Pink"  
Even "St. Elmo's Fire"  
She rocked out to Wham!  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin?  
And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?  
When did reality become T.V.?  
What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows,  
(on the radio was)

Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

She hates time, make it stop  
When did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop, stop, STOP(tick tick tick) and bring back

Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV (Woohoo)  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool (1985)  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Yep, isn't that song great? I just love it. We were let out early so I decided to go to my dorm, change, then go to Fang's office. I changed into my Its Ok Bro I'm A Ninja shirt and dark denim short shorts and start the long walk to Fangs office.

**Ooooooo what are her and fang going to do. Find out tomorrow!**

ocument here...


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so sorry that I haven't post in a while but I had writers block and school work so I had no time at all. But I am back and I will post two chapters. This does not have the office scene yet but I will post the chapter soon.**

**Fangs Pov: **

Ok so I was so distracted all my classes. I kept thinking about Max. I even let my class out early so I could get ready for her. Once all my students left, I went into my office and cleaned it, and cleaned it, and cleaned it till it was clean. Then I changed into a plain black button down shirt with half of the buttons undone so she could see my abs, I left my tie on so she could pull it, and black jeans that were easy to get off. I ran out to the car and got the blanket out from the backseat and brought it back to my office. I set it up on the couch. Man I hope she doesn't think I went overboard.

Iggy Pov:

Max was acting weird all day, I wonder what is up with her. Oh well I can get her to tell me what's bugging her. She always spills the beans in the end. Hee hee.

**AN: So yeah next chapter with be in the office and that will be more detailed so please don't complain saying I didn't give you the heads up.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so sorry for not updating I was going through something but now I am back**

**Mwahahahaha I hope you like this chapter, at the end I am going to be putting up the summary for the next chapters.**

MAX POV:

So I mean, sure I was looking forward to seeing Fang, but it is wrong, and so I have decided to tell him that we cannot do this. I was going over the speech I thought of and it seemed very convincing. I arrived at his classroom and went straight to his office to find that the door was open. I walk in and there he was, lying on his couch. When he acknowledged my presence, he stood up, and started kissing me. I tried to pull away but he was to strong. He pushed me on the couch and he started kissing me deeper when I pulled away.

" This is not right, you're a teacher I am a student, I can't risk my education because you have a crush on me, it doesn't work that way." I spat

"That doesn't mean we can't sneak around though, we can keep it a secret, I really like you." He pleaded. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

FANG POV:

She will be mine. I know she likes me she is just scared. I Swear by the time graduation rolls around, she will be begging for me.

THE NEXT DAY

So I don't know what Max meant by we cannot have a relationship because she is freaking teasing me this very moment. What is she doing you might ask…well it's not what she is doing it's what she's wearing. Her clothes go as following: really short denim short-shorts, a white tank top that was very loose and you could see her bright neon green sports bra and knee high converse that was Dr. Seuss design. I swear she will be the death of me.

**AN: Ok so basically now it will be how fang gets max to fall in love with him and how she is already in love just not showing it. The next chapter will focus on Iggy more. **

**Also I forgot to do disclaimer so yeah…I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE I wish I did BUT I DON'T**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**I have gotten really good feedback and I hope the people who gave feedback approve of this chapter**.

IGGY POV:

I cannot believe this is happening I mean I really didn't expect it.

FLASHBACK FROM EARLIER

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere…" my phone rang out from somewhere in the apartment. I first checked the couch and it was there…of course. I lose everything in the couch.

"Hey Ell what's up" I spoke brightly into the phone

"Not much, do you think we can meet up at Starbucks or something?" she asked in a small voice. Oh no, she sounds scared…crap what happened.

"Sure Baby, what time?" I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Noon, and don't be late" and she hung up. God, what happened? Why is she so scared? Crap, now that I think about it, I haven't seen her here yet. What is so bad that she can't even talk to me about?

**Hehe Iggy is nervous…next chapter will be max pov though**

**Peace Out,**

**-chip**


End file.
